


Moving In Our Own Slow Motion

by lowkeysalty



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 08:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkeysalty/pseuds/lowkeysalty
Summary: Moze and Amara finally say the words they've wanted to for weeks
Relationships: Amara/Moze (Borderlands)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Moving In Our Own Slow Motion

**Author's Note:**

> My brain wouldn't shut up until I wrote this. Listened to this song the whole time: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WrZkj6MBXpU

A rare moment of peace found Amara at the table in her room aboard Sanctuary III, reading through the book left behind by Maya. It had been weeks since the Crimson Raiders took down the Calypsos and closed the Great Vault but this artificial night cycle had been Amara's first chance to read up on siren lore. After skimming the final paragraph on the page, Amara looked over to the bed to see an even rarer sight: Moze sleeping peacefully. The siren smiled as she studied the sleeping soldier. Times like these reminded her how beautiful her girlfriend was. Moze's hair fanned out on the pillow under her. The hair on the shaved half of her head stuck out in several different directions. She watched Moze's chest rise and fall with her breathing. Her bare, freckled shoulders peeked out from under the covers, the tip of the Vladof V branded into her upper left arm barely visible. 

Amara remembered asking her about it the first time they were intimate. When asked why the hell she had the same emblem in two different places on her body, Moze simply told Amara the tattoo was a drunken decision she had made as a greenie but the brand? The brand was mandatory. Amara didn't dare bring it up again, but in the not-so-rare moments of post-sex cuddling, she often kissed the soldier's scarred skin. A way to remind her they don't own her anymore. 

Amara yawned. She checked Moze's watch that lay on the table. 0200. Oops. Moze had gone to bed at 2100 and Amara didn't mean to stay up that much later since the two of them were supposed to be up at 0500 to fast travel down to Eden-6 to run a few errands for Wainwright. Something about a proposal. Amara's gaze traveled back to Moze and she wondered if a proposal was in her future too. Everyone on the ship liked to tease them; Fl4k occasionally asked when the wedding was, Moxxi constantly offered to officiate said wedding, and Zane would say they were basically married when they'd bicker. They joked about it sometimes too but she hadn't even told Moze she loved her yet. Moze hadn't told her either. Technically.

* * *

_"I love you."_

The three words escaped the gunner's lips between heavy breaths while the siren was between her legs. The sentence shocked Amara so much her fingers' strokes slowed to a stop. She looked down at her partner. Moze's face was a shade of red and her eyes were full of desire. "What did you say?" Amara asked. 

Realization hit Moze like a truck and her face turned redder than before. "I-- uhhh... Harder?" 

Amara laughed at the failure of a recovery and leaned down to kiss Moze. Their mouths met briefly before Moze pulled away and begged Amara to let her finish. Amara smirked before planting a trail of kisses from her partner's neck down to her navel. Her thumb teased Moze's clit enough to solicit a moan before tossing Moze's legs over her shoulders so her tongue could finish what her fingers had started.

* * *

The scene replayed in Amara's head as she crawled into bed. Her movement under the covers woke Moze. With a grunt, Moze rolled onto her side and laid her head on Amara's chest and wrapped an arm around Amara's waist. Amara softly apologized for waking her and kissed the top of her head. Her voice hoarse, Moze said, "It's okay, Tiger. What time is it?" 

"A little after 2," Amara replied, snaking her arm around Moze's body. Her hand found its way to the hip tattoo and her fingertips sneaked under the waistband of Moze's boxers. She felt Moze melt under her touch then heard Moze mumble something about it not being worth trying to go back to sleep."You don't have to come with me to see Wainwright. I can take Zane instead if you'd rather sleep more." 

"And miss the romance? No way." 

Amara chuckled, "You need inspiration for your own proposal?"

"Maybe so," Moze said. 

The pair lay there in silence for what felt like an eternity. Moze actually was thinking about a proposal now. Amara had been married once before so she'd have to top whatever the previous partner did. She had no way of knowing what that was since Amara rarely mentioned them and she didn't want to pry too much just yet. It wasn't until Amara helped calm her after a nightmare that she even learned the siren had an ex-spouse.

* * *

Moze jerked awake with a scream that could be heard throughout Sanctuary III. She involuntarily mumbled about the horrible things she saw, the horrible things she'd done. Her chest tightened, tears spilled out of her eyes, and panic set in. Amara sat up and gently shushed her. She rubbed Moze's lower back, telling her to focus on her breathing. Moze did as she was told; deep breath in, hold, slow exhale. 

Once Moze's breathing returned to normal, Amara asked, "Do you want to talk about it?" 

Moze shook her head, still unable to speak coherently. The gunner turned and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, sobbing into her shoulder. Amara held her, whispering that she was safe now, kissing the top of her head every so often. They stayed intertwined until Moze had no more tears to cry. She finally pulled away and thanked Amara for calming her down. She asked, "How'd you get so good at that?"

"My ex had PTSD too. They even had a nightmare on our honeymoon." 

Moze blinked. "Your what?"

"You heard me. I was married before. Now I'm not. I'm here with you now and that's all that matters."

* * *

Moze had never felt safer in her life than the moments she spent in Amara's arms. God, she loved those arms. And the person they were attached to. Moze looked up at her girlfriend who seemed like she would pass out any second, her eyes fighting to stay open. 

"Hey Amara?" 

"Hm?" Amara hummed. She forced her eyes open and they met Moze's gaze. 

"I love you."

"I love you too, Moserah." 

Chills ran down Moze's spine at Amara's use of her full first name. Amara kissed the top of her head once more before they both drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @streamdirtycar


End file.
